This specification relates to data processing and assigning labels to images.
An image search apparatus can use an image relevance model to evaluate relevance between textual user queries and images. For example, the relevance of an image to a user query can be determined, in part, based on textual content depicted in the image or textual content associated with the image, e.g., textual content appearing on a web page in association with the image. Further, the image relevance model can be used to identify visual features of multiple images that have been identified as relevant to the same query. Multiple images that have been identified as relevant to the same query may have similar visual features, such as similar colors, brightness, shapes, edge locations, and/or other similar attributes. For example, images associated with the query “sunrise” will likely share similar colors (of a sky at sunrise) and shapes (of a sun appearing on the horizon). The attributes identified by the image relevance model can be used to further identify other images sharing the same common features that may also be relevant to a query.